A communication system includes a downlink (DL) that conveys signals from transmission points such as base stations (BSs) or eNodeBs (eNBs) to user equipments (UEs) and an uplink (UL) that conveys signals from UEs to reception points such as eNBs. A UE, also commonly referred to as a terminal or a mobile station, may be fixed or mobile and may be a cellular phone, a personal computer device, or the like. An eNB, which is generally a fixed station, may also be referred to as an access point.